Who's Who?
by BubblezGoPop
Summary: What happens when Duo decides to press every button he can...RR


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I'm saving up to buy it.  
  
It is summer at the Peacecraft mansion...  
Duo: (Is searching around for something to do) I know! I'll press all the   
buttons I find. (He goes through the mansion, pressing every button he can   
find, including Heero's self-destruct button.) Ouch! That thing hurts! (He   
looks around at what used to be Heero's room) Good thing Heero's not home.  
Relena: (From downstairs) Hee-kun, what took you so long?  
Duo: Crud. (He races down the stairs out to where the gundams are stored.)  
Heero: (From afar) HEY!!! WHO DID THIS?!  
Duo: (Calling back) NOT ME!!!  
Heero: OK!!  
Duo: Phew. (He climbs into his gundam, and proceeds to press every single   
button he can find. When he is done, Deathscythe has blown up everything   
within a mile in front of it. Fortunately, he was facing away from the other   
gundams and the mansion.) Hey, that was fun! Sandrock's turn. (He does the   
same thing with Sandrock, Heavyarms, Natuka, and Wing Zero. By the time he is   
done, there is almost nothing left on the continent except for the gundams and   
mansion.) Uh-oh, Relena's gonna kill me. (He races into the mansion and   
pressing a button, opens a secret room.) Hey, what harm could come? (He   
presses all the buttons in the lab, which is what the room is, and the last   
button he pushes knocks everybody in the mansion unconscious.)  
  
About 3 hours later...  
Quatre: (Just woke up) Hey, what happened? (Looks around the room he was in.)   
Oh yeah, I still need to find out who blew up my room.  
Wufei: (Has also woken up. Everybody else does, too.) Where was I? Oh yes.   
RASHID!! I need to get to the market!!  
Heero: INJUSTICE!! I WAS JUST ABOUT DONE WITH MY SWORD PRACTICE!!! (By   
now you've probably figured out that they've switched bodies)  
Duo: (Blinks from the sudden ability to use both his eyes) Wow! There's so   
much to see!  
Trowa: Hey, how come I'm half blind? And what did I just do? (He walks out of   
his room to run into himself.) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! What are you doing   
in my body?  
Duo: I was just about to ask you the same thing.  
Wufei: (Comes down the stairs) Where is Rashid?  
Dorothy: (Comes down the stairs) PEGAN!! Oh yeah, I sent Pegan and Rashid to   
the car shop to pick up the limo.  
Wufei: But I need Rashid to take me to the market! And how come you sent them   
away, instead of Relena?  
Dorothy: But I- (Sees her reflection in the mirror) AAAAHHH!!! WHAT HAPPENED   
TO MY EYEBROWS?! (This last part was screamed by Dorothy and Relena at the   
same time.)  
Relena: (Coming around the corner) Who are you?  
Dorothy: I could ask you the same thing.  
Relena: Oooh, I have power as princess...I could start many wars...  
Dorothy: NO!!! YOU MUST CONVERT TO PACIFISM!!!  
Trowa: Anyway, while watching the peace-lover go hypocritical, and the same with the war-lover,   
I'm watching myself fiddle with my own braid out of one eye, and Quatre and Heero haven't even   
shown up while Wufei is calling for Rashid. Tell me things haven't gotten weird.  
Quatre: (From upstairs) Are you sure you didn't blow up my room, Duo?  
Heero: INJUSTICE!! ONCE AGAIN SOMEBODY DISTRACTED ME! CAN'T YOU   
HONOR MY PRACTICING?!  
(Heero and Quatre come down the stairs, but stop mid-way)  
Heero: INJUSTICE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BODY?!  
Quatre: This is too confusing. (He reaches into his pocket, but finds nothing.) Hey, where's my   
button?  
Heero: (Reaches into his own pocket) Hey, cool button, but WHERE ARE MY SWORDS?!  
Wufei: (Checks his pockets) Hey, you carry these around? You should destroy them. (Throws the  
swords outside.)  
Heero: (Sprints down the stairs) NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(It is too late. Wufei has destroyed the swords.)  
Heero: INJUSTICE!! YOU WILL DIE!!! (Lunges at Wufei.)  
Dorothy: NO! DO NOT FIGHT! IT IS WRONG!!  
Relena: Yes, a war! Wars are so beautiful.  
Wufei: AAACK! (Heero is choking Wufei.)  
Dorothy: Hee-kun!  
Quatre: What? I mean, (coughs).  
Dorothy: So YOU are Hee-kun!  
Quatre: No, I'm not! I just had to cough!  
Dorothy: (Running up to Quatre.) Oh, Hee-kun!  
Quatre: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! (He starts running away, while Dorothy is chasing him)  
Duo: How exactly did this happen?  
Trowa: I was bored, so I started pressing every button I could find.  
Duo: (sarcastically) How smart was that?  
Trowa: Wow, somebody called me smart! (Duo shakes his head.) Anyway, I pressed a certain   
button, and a door in the wall opened. I went inside and pressed every button in there. Then I was   
knocked unconscious, and I woke up in your body. By the way, how the heck do you see like this?  
Duo: (Shrugs) So now all we have to do is find the deactivation button.  
Trowa: Oh yeah, I never thought of that.  
  
About an hour later, Trowa and Duo find the button for the room...  
Trowa: (Presses the button, and the door opens.) Ok, it should be in here somewhere...  
Duo: (Starts pressing every button, and a second later everyone in the mansion is knocked   
unconscious, except for the two girls...)  
Dorothy: Oh Hee-kun, are you alright? (Starts shaking Quatre, who wakes up.)  
Quatre: Is Rashid back yet?  
Dorothy: (Hugs Quatre.) Oh Hee-kun, I'm so glad-  
Quatre: Uh, I'm not Heero, I really AM Quatre.  
Dorothy: What? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! I HUGGED QUATRE!! EEEEEEWWWWW!!!  
Quatre: Yeah, same back to you.  
  
In the room, Duo and Trowa have woken up...  
Duo: Aaaah, I have full sight again.  
Trowa: Aaaah, I am half blind again.  
  
Back where Heero and Wufei were fighting...  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! GET OFF ME, YOU FIEND!!!  
Heero: Hey, YOU made me attack!  
Wufei: So?  
Relena: (Muttering) Keep fighting, come on...  
Wufei: SHUT UP, ONNA!  
Relena: (Deathly white) What did you say?  
Heero: That's not like you to encourage a fight...YES!! THIS CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!  
RELENA IS NO LONGER ALIVE!! YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!  
Dorothy: (Sing-songingly) Oh Hee-kun...  
Heero: (Shivers) Dang it. Bye. (Starts running to Wing Zero, in which he jumps and flies away.)  
Dorothy: HEE-KUN!!! NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!  
(Everybody comes back to where Heero, Relena, and Wufei are.)  
Wufei: (To Quatre) INJUSTICE!!! YOU DESTROYED MY SWORDS!!! YOU WILL PAY!!  
Quatre: Oooops, ha...ha.....ha...sorry? AAAAAAAAHHH!! (Runs to Sandrock and flies away.)  
Wufei: (Running after Quatre) WEAKLING!!!  
Relena: Ah yes, fighting, the key to life.  
Dorothy: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! NOW I AM STUCK WITH THESE   
HIDEOUS EYEBROWS!!!  
Relena: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! NOW I AM PRINCESS OF   
THE CINQ KINGDOM!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! WORLD, START TO WELCOME  
WARS!!!  
Duo: At least it's better than pacifism, now I won't be bored during the summer...  
Dorothy: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
The End  
  
P.S. In case you couldn't tell, Heero was in Quatre's body, Quatre was in Wufei's, Wufei was in   
Heero's, Trowa was in Duo's, Duo was in Trowa's, Relena was in Dorothy's, and Dorothy was in   
Relena's. 


End file.
